DJ Screw discography
"Screw-tapes" Screw tapes were tapes that DJ Screw made himself and mainly sold from his house or when traveling to do shows. Many of his friends freestyled and spoke over instrumentals/songs. The mixtapes were re-released after his death in 2000 and given "chapter" titles. Despite this they were not re-released chronologically. The works date between 1994 and 2000. * Chapter 001 Done Deal '97 * Chapter 002 Tales From Tha 4 '96 * Chapter 003 Duck Sick '96 * Chapter 004 Choppin' Game Wit Toe '97 * Chapter 005 Still A G At 27 '97 * Chapter 006 Down South Hustlers '97 * Chapter 007 Ballin' In Da Mall '98 * Chapter 008 Let's Call Up On Drank '96 * Chapter 009 Makin' Cash Forever '98 * Chapter 010 Southside Still Holdin' '99 * Chapter 011 Headed To The Classic '97 * Chapter 012 June 27 '96 * Chapter 013 Leanin' On A Switch '96 * Chapter 014 Sippin' Codeine '98 * Chapter 015 The Next Episode '96 * Chapter 016 Late Night Fuckin' Yo Bitch '95 * Chapter 017 Show Up And Pour Up '96 * Chapter 018 Killuminati '97 * Chapter 019 'N 2 Deep '99 * Chapter 020 Crumbs To Bricks '00 * Chapter 021 - The World Is Mine '97 * Chapter 022 - P's and Q's '96 * Chapter 023 - Dancing Candy '96 * Chapter 024 - 9 Months Later '96 * Chapter 025 - Unpredictable '97 * Chapter 026 - Blowin' Big Behind Tint '96 * Chapter 027 - Plots And Schemes '97 * Chapter 028 - Worldwide Southside '98 * Chapter 029 - Saturday Nite Live '95 * Chapter 030 - G Love '98 * Chapter 031 - 2000 Tears * Chapter 032 - G-Code '00 * Chapter 033 - G'd Up Shit '97 * Chapter 034 - It's A Dirty World '99 * Chapter 035 - Charge It To The Game '97 * Chapter 036 - Who Next With Plex '95 * Chapter 037 - 10201 '96 * Chapter 038 - Headed 2 Da League '97 * Chapter 039 - One Life To Live '97 * Chapter 040 - Yellowstone vs. The Nation '97 * Chapter 041 - Ghetto Fabulous '98 * Chapter 042 - Popped Up Smoked Up '96 * Chapter 043 - Independence Day '97 * Chapter 044 - Eyes On The Prize '99 * Chapter 045 - 100% Business '97 * Chapter 046 - Syrup and Soda '95 * Chapter 047 - Pussy, Weed And Alcohol '98 * Chapter 048 - Gallon 1 '96 * Chapter 049 - Codeine Fiend '95 * Chapter 050 - Money Over Bitches '96 * Chapter 051 - 9 Fo Shit '94 * Chapter 052 - Only Rollin' Red '97 * Chapter 053 - Y 2 Grey '99 * Chapter 054 - No Haters Allowed '96 * Chapter 055 - Back On The Streets '96 * Chapter 056 - Blue Ova Grey '98 * Chapter 057 - Wineberry Over Gold '95 * Chapter 058 - You Don't Work You Don't Eat '97 * Chapter 059 - Southside Most Wanted '99 * Chapter 060 - All Day In The Trey '97 * Chapter 061 - Niggas Can't See Me '96 * Chapter 062 - Dead End Hustler For Life '97 * Chapter 063 - Mourn U Till I Join You '97 * Chapter 064 - Locked N Da Game '96 * Chapter 065 - Road To Riches '97 * Chapter 066 - Layed Back Rollin '96 * Chapter 067 - Back In Tha Deck '98 * Chapter 068 - Tre World '98 * Chapter 069 - Southside Riders '97 * Chapter 070 - Endonesia '97 * Chapter 071 - The Final Chapter '96 * Chapter 072 - Off The Head '97 * Chapter 073 - Don't Make Dollars Don't Make Sense '95 * Chapter 074 - Mash For My Dream '98 * Chapter 075 - Ridin' High '97 * Chapter 076 - Black Hearted '97 * Chapter 077 - Only The Real '99 * Chapter 078 - Nobody Does It Better '97 * Chapter 079 - Ain't Nuthin' Better '97 * Chapter 080 - Hold Ya Head '97 * Chapter 081 - Screwed Up Texas '00 * Chapter 082 - 98 Live * Chapter 083 - Ball 2 U Fall '98 * Chapter 084 - Str8 Puttin' It Down '97 * Chapter 085 - Riches Over Bitches '98 * Chapter 086 - Gees Nite Out '97 * Chapter 087 - Shinnin' Like The Sun '97 * Chapter 088 - Blasphemy '98 * Chapter 089 - Outlaws '98 * Chapter 090 - 4 July '97 * Chapter 091 - Take It How You Wanna '97 * Chapter 092 - Back N Yo Ear '98 * Chapter 093 - Da Reunion '99 * Chapter 094 - Still Hoopin'96 * Chapter 095 - Sittin' On Top Of The World * Chapter 096 - Can't Hold Ya Hand * Chapter 097 - Players Choppin Game '99 * Chapter 098 - Four Corners Of The World '99 * Chapter 099 - Shot Callin '97 * Chapter 100 - Platinum Shit '98 * Chapter 101 - Graduation 99 * Chapter 102 - 3 Years Later '98 * Chapter 103 - Popped Up Sittin Low '97 * Chapter 104 - Sittin' Sideways '96 * Chapter 105 - Everyday Allday '95 * Chapter 106 - On A Pint '96 * Chapter 107 - It's All Good '98 * Chapter 108 - 3 'N Da Mornin' * Chapter 109 - Einstein '97 * Chapter 110 - Feel My Pain '98 * Chapter 111 - Shit Don't Stop '97 * Chapter 112 - Jammin' Screw * Chapter 113 - Barre '97 * Chapter 114 - Bow Down '96 * Chapter 115 - Down And Out '97 * Chapter 116 - Straight From The Heart * Chapter 117 - Return Of The Red '97 * Chapter 118 - Laftex '98 * Chapter 119 - No Drank '95 * Chapter 120 - 10 Deep * Chapter 121 - Another Day Another Dollar '97 * Chapter 122 - Facin' Time * Chapter 123 - Snitches '97 * Chapter 124 - Hurricane Duck '96 * Chapter 125 - Ooh Wee Man '97 * Chapter 126 - If The Price Is Right '96 * Chapter 127 - Southside Holdin'97 * Chapter 128 - It's Gonna Get Better '98 * Chapter 129 - In Yo Face * Chapter 130 - Back 2 The Lab '98 * Chapter 131 - Syrup Sippers '96 * Chapter 132 - Can't Fade It '99 * Chapter 133 - Money By The Ton * Chapter 134 - Hard Times '94 * Chapter 135 - Steady Dippin' * Chapter 136 - Da Funk Is On Your Mind * Chapter 137 - Blue 22 '98 * Chapter 138 - Are U Still Down '97 * Chapter 139 - 2-2 Liters '96 * Chapter 140 - Symptoms Of A Thug * Chapter 141 - Another Platinum Hit '97 * Chapter 142 - All Work No Play * Chapter 143 - Million Dollar Boys '97 * Chapter 144 - Heavy 'N Tha Game * Chapter 145 - S.U.C. For Life '97 * Chapter 146 - Only Time Will Tell * Chapter 147 - Niggas & Flys * Chapter 148 - Do You Feel Me * Chapter 149 - Beatin Up Da Block * Chapter 150 - Mind On My Money * Chapter 151 - Mo Money * Chapter 152 - Pullin' On Yo Curve '95 * Chapter 153 - Drankin' On A Gallon '96 * Chapter 154 - Pop Trunk '96 * Chapter 155 - No Love '95 * Chapter 156 - 100 Minutes Of Realness '95 * Chapter 157 - Goin' Fed '95 * Chapter 158 - Squarin' It Off '94 * Chapter 159 - Out The Shop * Chapter 160 - Hail Mary '96 * Chapter 161 - Same Ol' G '97 * Chapter 162 - Unlady Like * Chapter 163 - Mashing 'N Millenium Mode '99 * Chapter 164 - Southside Connection '97 * Chapter 165 - Street Fame * Chapter 166 - Telephone Love '97 * Chapter 167 - A Million Dollars Later '97 * Chapter 168 - No Time For Bullshit '97 * Chapter 169 - Still Standing * Chapter 170 - Wreckshop '99 * Chapter 171 - Freestyle Kings '99 * Chapter 172 - Straight Wreckin'94 * Chapter 173 - 99 Live * Chapter 174 - D.E.A. Bootcamp '96 * Chapter 175 - Players Ball '94 * Chapter 176 - Robin St. 4 Life * Chapter 177 - In God We Trust * Chapter 178 - In The Zone '96 * Chapter 179 - Mind Over Matter '97 * Chapter 180 - 3 'N Da Morning Pt. II * Chapter 181 - Grey In The Deck '94 * Chapter 182 - Ridin' Dirty '96 * Chapter 183 - In The Do '97 * Chapter 184 - Going Hard '95 * Chapter 185 - Staying Down '95 * Chapter 186 - Thug Life * Chapter 187 - Dead End Representative '97 * Chapter 188 - Pay Like U Way '97 * Chapter 189 - Another Day Another Dub '96 * Chapter 190 - 3-4 Action '97 * Chapter 191 - Southsiders '96 * Chapter 192 - High Till I Die '96 * Chapter 193 - Something 4 Dat Trunk '95 * Chapter 194 - Thangs Done Changed '96 * Chapter 195 - Fear No Man '95 * Chapter 196 - Sugar Hill '96 * Chapter 197 - Crawfish 96 * Chapter 198 - Uncut Funk '96 * Chapter 199 - Street Dreams '96 * Chapter 200 - Ain't No Sleepin'96 * Chapter 201 - Players Nite Out '96 * Chapter 202 - Still In Da Game * Chapter 203 - Almost On Dem Streets '95 * Chapter 204 - The Meadows 94 * Chapter 205 - Slippin' Red '95 * Chapter 206 - Haters Stay Away * Chapter 207 - Goin' All Out '96 * Chapter 208 - Austin 2 Houston Pt. II * Chapter 209 - Deep Down South '96 * Chapter 210 - Bangin' Down The Strip * Chapter 211 - Off Parole '95 * Chapter 212 - Still Hustlin'97 * Chapter 213 - Made Niggaz '96 * Chapter 214 - Old School '95 * Chapter 215 - South Side Players '96 * Chapter 216 - Flippin' On A Sunny Day * Chapter 217 - Sittin' On Chrome '96 * Chapter 218 - Way 2 Real '95 * Chapter 219 - Leanin In The Leans '96 * Chapter 220 - Player Memories '96 * Chapter 221 - 2 Pints Deep '96 * Chapter 222 - My Block * Chapter 223 - Trey Day * Chapter 224 - 97 Live * Chapter 225 - Back Up In You '95 * Chapter 226 - Million Dollar Hands '96 * Chapter 227 - We Don't Bar It 94 * Chapter 228 - Back On The Grind * Chapter 229 - Thugs Night Out * Chapter 230 - Paying Dues 95 * Chapter 231 - Love 4 The Hood '95 * Chapter 232 - Tryin 2 survive * Chapter 233 - Finally Made It '96 * Chapter 234 - Still a G at 23 '95 * Chapter 235 - Flippin 2 Da Classic ‘95 Pt. 2 * Chapter 236 - Screw & Blunt '96 * Chapter 237 - Dope Dealin & Cap Peelin '95 * Chapter 238 - On The Real '95 * Chapter 239 - 3D '95 * Chapter 240 - That Classic '95 * Chapter 241 - Hurtin These Boys '95 * Chapter 242 - Puttin It Down '96 * Chapter 243 - Comin' Up Quick * Chapter 244 - It Don't Stop '95 * Chapter 245 - Watin On A Slant * Chapter 246 - Willow Glen '95 * Chapter 247 - Sudden Death '96 * Chapter 248 - 380d On That Ass Albums 1995 All Screwed Up Big Tyme Records - Also Appears on * SPM(South Park Mexican) Power Moves double Disc (1998) * Al-D - Home Of The Free (1995) * Al-D - Unconditional Luv (2002) * Aggravated - Accept (1995) * Botany Boyz - Thought of Many Ways (1997) * Mr. 3-2 The Wicked Buddah Baby (1996) * DJ DMD - Eleven (1997) * Dead End Alliance - Screwed 4 Life (1997) * Lil Keke - Don't Mess With Texas (1997) * Lil Keke - The Commission (1998) * C-Note - 3rd Coast Born (1999) * Lil O - Blood Money (1999) * 5th Ward Soundtrack (1999) * Lil' Flip - The Leprechaun (2000) * K-Rino - No Mercy (2000) * HAWK - Under Hawks Wings (2000) * Rap-a-Lot Records - R.N.D.S. Compilation (1999) * Point Blank - N Tha Doe (1996) * Point Blank - Bad News Travels Fast (2000) * Big Moe - City of Syrup (2000) See Also * List of Discgraphies Category:Discographies Category:DJ Screw Category:Wikipedia